epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joshuakrasinski/josh's rap battle's atticus finch vs pheonix wright
(now before we begin i would like to get something off my chest the comma means the rhyme part and the end of a verse so yeah) Announcer josh's epic rap battles! atticus finch vs pheonix wright begin! atticus finch hello there my name is atticus finch i am here to put away this lieing snitch pheonix wright is jsut a chep lawyer who never went to law school he may be self taught but in court that is not cool,i am lyrically dissing this cheap attorney with faux hair now that i am done send him to the chair, Pheonix wright it's true i am self taught but that good is not to be said for you your from a movie that was too old for the screen and only that but for half the screen time you are barely seen, this ace attorney is gonna stick it to you straight it's a sin to kill a mockingbird but when you lose there is not gonna be any hate, Atticus Finch your days of being an attorney are over seeing you gave up mantle just for losing a case so you gave it to a young inexperienced man named apollo justice and dissapeared without a trace, no wonder you left you fail at this job no go back to eating danishes you snob Pheonix wright objection! your not right in the head you may be good at shooting but you failed to defend your client and then everyone went silent, it's clear i won this case so no more haste, i am the winner of this battle so go away go home cause there is where you can stay, your nothing but a sham no wonder you didn't get sequel you are not up there with the greats like she hulk your jsut waste She hulk hey stop insulting me that's sexist my friend you will never win you both need to eat more your looking thin, i am a female attorney i give daredevil a run for his money Daredevil It's true She hulk you mr. wright you made a comback only on wiiware so they will have to wait till they got enough money and when it comes to fans it ain't even funny, your fandom is dying no you sham you both are no better then ??? BIRDMAN!!, Harvey birdman harvey birdman attorney at law i've been sitting far away jsut to enter and cause your downfall heck i am a better lawyer just ask sal mr. wright i find you guilty of running out of steam atticus you'll never get a sequel don't you see?, ms. walters your comic is cancelled and and you died at the end of civil war oops spoiler, you are both down for the count cause i was adult swim's original og supeheror lawyer now get you eyes pecked out by avenger, Avenger CAW! Annoucner WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!, STAY TUNED FOR JOSH'S RAP BATTLE!, (GAVEL BANGS) COURT AJOURNED! Category:Blog posts